Addiction
by nataliep
Summary: A story about Frankie Coccozza from UK X factor.


**Addiction - Chapter One**

The light seeped through the semi shut curtains, the light hitting the face and naked back of a girl. Pure white skin, no blemishes or imperfections. She was sleeping with a cream sheet covering her bottom and legs, she was lying on her front with a little smile on her face. Obviously a happy dream. This girl would be classed as perfect if there was such a thing, the only thing that wasn't perfect, was a few freckles sprinkled over her nose. Even they looked incredible. As the sun got brighter the girl started to stir, she gradually opened her big green eyes and looked at the boy next to her.

She grinned shyly as she rolled on to her side to take him in fully. He was naked, lying on his back in her double bed. One hand behind his head and one on his toned stomach, from his belly button there was a trail of brown hair, the girl pulled up the sheet to cover the ending of that trail. All mine she thought. He was snoring gently, his perfect face completely relaxed in his obviously dreamless sleep. She gently twirled a lock of his slightly curly hair round her finger and kissed his model like nose. He stirred almost instantly and yawned.

"Mmm, Morning Honey Pie" he said sleepily, his eyes not fully open yet. She giggled, she loved him calling her that. Ever since he known her she was always his Honey.

Honey was not a couply nickname, that was this girl's name. She hated it as a child and continued to during her teenage years. She cringed when she told new people her name. Her mother, during the nineties was always a little wacky and thought the stupid names her and her brother shared could save the world one joke at a time. She continued to be wacky as they grew up, strangers moving in and out, new boyfriends coming and going. Honey and her brother Malaki, didn't do too bad raising themselves under the supervision of their mom. She had finally upd and left when Malaki was 18, leaving them with no bills, and a monthly postcard of wherever she was. She loved them dearly but just wasn't the motherly type. Saying this, she popped in now and again to make sure the house wasn't destroyed.

Honey met Frankie, the naked boy in her bed, in year 10. Cheeky as they come and surrounded by lads. He was with his two best mates when he came over and made his greeting of 'Honey Pie' with a cheeky wink. Ever since that day, they was together, young love dream you could say. Nearly three years on, they've had there up and downs but have always came back to each other. Honey was 100% commited to Frankie, and Frankie...well he did the best a boy of his looks can do!

He stretched and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into him. Her back against his torso, their legs entwined. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Aren't I the luckiest guy in the world?" He put his head in her long brown hair and breathed in her natural vanilla smell. He may not be the perfect boy, but never let that make you think he didn't love her completely deep down. Her smell was his favourite smell in the world, that smell bought him home. He gently pulled her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Mmmhmm," Honey pushed herself into him, she loved him first thing in the morning, he was completely hers. "I think I'm much luckier," she pulled the sheet up them, wrapping them in it.

He slid his arms around her waist, stroking her stomach. He slid his hands down and put them under the hem of her knickers. She could feel how turned on he was, she groaned and looked over at the clock.

07:31.

She sighed, they had to be up in fifteen minutes. It was half term, no exams and no coursework for a week and to her friends that meant one thing. A party. This was a party like no other though. Over 50 people was expecting to turn up to the not so local Horning's End. A secluded forest area, with a clearing if you can find it, which was well known for party's. The plan was to drive up in the afternoon, but Aaron had agreed to drive up Honey's best friends Izzy and Sarah to get supplies and then to drive them to the party. Aaron had borrowed his mom's people carrier so was going to pick up his best mates Jacob and James.

"Frankie, we haven't got time, we've gotta..." she stopped mid sentence as he started stroking her inside her knickers. She arched her back and opened her legs a little wider.

"Hmm, so you don't want me to carry on? You sleeping completely naked would save us time, but I best stop if we've got to get up..." He started to bite her neck and pull his hand out of her knickers.

"No, don't" She grabbed his wrist.

He grinned and turned her to face him. Honey put her hands around him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Honey, we're going to be late." he muttered as she climbed on top of him.

Love young's dream alright.


End file.
